


Alone in the Auror Office

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Fantasy, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Harry receives a surprise visit at work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 223
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Alone in the Auror Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> keyflight790, your prompts were quite fun to work with! I hope you like what I came up with from them!

_Please, Draco…_

Harry blinked. Glancing quickly around the office, he cleared his throat and frowned. Thankfully, a lot of the Aurors were currently out on assignment, so Harry had the office to himself. It was difficult trying to keep his focus when all his thoughts kept running straight back to the night before, however.

_Fuck me, please, I don't want to come. Not like this._

Harry's arse still stung. It had been a while since they had played with their items from the 'special wardrobe'. That was most likely the reason behind his current uncomfortable position, actually, he figured.

_What if I don't want to? What if I want to watch you come apart under my hand?_

A shiver ran straight down Harry's spine. He adjusted his position as he began to harden in his trousers.

_What if I want your spunk on my thighs before I fuck you?_

The quill in Harry's hand quivered. His eyes roved around the office before landing on the clock. Twenty minutes before his shift ended. Great. He could hold on that long.

_What if I want you screaming my name, Pet? What if I want you placid and pliable before I fuck you?_

Harry slipped his free hand beneath the desk. He was _so_ hard… Opening his legs gave him some relief, but it wasn't enough. Cupping his erection through his trousers, he squeezed, trying to give himself some kind of relief.

_Please, Draco, please… I'll do anything…_

Draco had used his hand rather than one of their paddles. Harry didn't know exactly why, but it seemed more personal. Being able to feel Draco's skin on his own just… He grunted and shifted again. Draco's touch made everything better.

_Anything? Come for me, then, Pet. Let me hear you…_

"Potter!"

Harry jumped so violently, he crushed the hand beneath the desk on the rim. Grimacing, he turned to scowl at the doorway, only to jump a second time. This time, however, it was out of surprise.

"What the hell is this?"

Draco stormed into the office, his eyes flicking around the room quickly. He was holding what appeared to be reports that one of the Juniors had written for the Curse Breaker Department.

"Well, I, er," Harry stuttered, thrown off by the fact that the man he had literally just been fantasising about was ow standing before him. "Reports?"

Draco reached his desk and leant forward, a knowing glint to his eye. "How incredibly observant of you, _Pet_."

Harry shivered. Draco's voice lowered to almost a growl on the last word.

"What…" Harry paused to clear his throat when it came out as more of a croak. "What do you expect me to do with them? They aren't mine."

"They're illegible. Fix them." Draco threw the reports down on Harry's desk and glanced around quickly again. Lowering his voice, he grinned. "While I give you some incentive."

With that, he dropped to his knees and crawled under the desk. Harry gasped, his eyes widening.

"Drac- _oh_ …"

Harry's legs were still wide open, giving Draco a clear way through. Running his hands up Harry's thighs, he wasted no time. Harry pulled the chair in as far as it could go and, while he still had the presence of mind, cast a Notice-Me-Not charm over the general area. Blinking down at the reports before him, Harry dragged them in front of him so it at least appeared that he was doing his work.

The zipper of his trousers tugged, Draco's fingers brushing over Harry's erection. He bit down on his lip as Draco released his cock.

"Write, Pet," Draco whispered, his hot breath drifting over Harry's cock. "We don't want to be discovered, do we?"

Harry grunted. Whether it was a response, or due to the fact that Draco was now licking his way down his shaft, he didn't know. The grip he had on his quill tightened further.

"Shame I can't fuck you here."

Harry's hips jerked as Draco's hot mouth circled the head of his cock. White-hot jolts of pleasure rocked through his body, and it felt as though he hardened even further under Draco's touch. Sweat began to bead on his top lip.

"I would have you screaming so the entire floor could hear and would know what we were up to."

Ink blotched over the top report as Harry's hand shook. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his nose. Draco's hand joined his mouth on Harry's cock, stroking quickly. He wasn't going to last long, but he figured that that was the point.

"Do you think they would be jealous, Pet? Everyone wants a piece of 'The Boy Who Lived', after all."

Harry's free hand slipped beneath the desk again, gripping Draco's hair. "Jealous of _me_ , maybe." His voice was barely recognisable as being his own. "That you're… _mine_."

His hips jerked into Draco's mouth, increasing the pleasure threatening to overload him any second. Draco groaned around him, causing Harry's head to swim. The quill in his hand finally gave way, snapping in his fingers and splotching the desk with ink.

"Come for me, Pet."

Draco's hand moved quickly along Harry's cock, working to bring him off swiftly. Harry bit his lip again, hard enough that he tasted blood. His stomach muscles clenched and his head bent as he neared orgasm.

"Come, Pet. Let me taste you."

Harry obeyed. His entire body spasmed as he shot his release into Draco's mouth. His mouth opened, but he concentrated what was left of his will power on not making a word. He vaguely heard a deep groan from beneath the desk a few seconds before Draco cast a Cleansing Charm over the both of them. Draco's cheeks and neck were red when he emerged from beneath the desk, and he was panting heavily. He grinned as Harry fell back into the chair, his eyelids becoming heavy.

Don't sleep here, Pet. I'll have use for you tonight at home." With that, he turned on his heel and marched out of the office. "Don't forget those reports, Potter. I want them by the morning," he threw over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Harry grinned. Waving his wand, he cleaned up the mess on the desk, and under it again, just in case. Disenchanting the surrounding area, he leant back and stretched. Five more minutes and he would be off for the day and he could go home to Draco, and whatever that night promised.


End file.
